


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.3

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, slumbler parties, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.3

Sida ugu dhakhsaha badan albaabada u xiran, Cersei markuu ku orday. Iyadu waxay ku ridday hubka iyada luqunta iyo isaga si adag hugged. Bidxeed, Jaime taabtay dib gacanta ku fiican leh, laakiin haddii kale ay weli tahay weli. Wax iskuma iyada oo maanka lagu hayo, balse iyadu waxay iska indho tiri halka ay kaga soo daateen dhunkasho ku wejigeeda. Wax dhibaato oo dhan in ay ahayd in Jaime halkan ahayd oo uu si fiican u samayn lahayd. Isaga oo dhex mara Mace Tyrell iyo Septon Sare iyo dhammaan arrimaha kale oo isaga dhaawac. Waxay meesha boqorada Seven, oo ay mar walba loogu talo galay in, wada.

Hammada ayaa la daalay marka Cersei Jaime riixay uu ka go'in. Waxa ay ahayd xusuusin ah in uusan ka dhan ahaa - in uu mar dambe ma ahaa dhalinyarada libaax aan la jabin karin - iyo in uu ka fallaagoobay.

"Ha i taaban," ayuu u soo wareego.

"Sida aad tidhaahdaan, walaashay macaan Lancel. Waxaan fiirin waa in mid ka mid ah Kettleblacks ama aad qabtaan ee aan meesha?"

Dharbaaxay Cersei ka dhashay qolka hoose. Jaime waxba haysan, inta si cadho ka Cersei yiri.

"Halka aad joogtid, Jaime Maxaa kugu dhacay?" iyada Cabaade. "Waxaan aad u baahan tahay." Cersei ahaa si xanaaq in uusan u aragto albaabka u furay danbeeya Jaime.

"Waxaad u muuqdaan in ay ku samaysay si fiican ii la'aan, walaashay macaan."

"Jaime ayaa waxaan ogaa inuu marna i soo tago lahaa in aan cadow jir Taasi kaa dhigi doonaa fuley ah oo curyaan ah?"

"Ser Jaime ma aha fuley," ayuu yiri an xoog cod aan la aqoon.

Indhaha Cersei kor ku cusub ku dhaceen. Cersei lahaa iyada mar arkay oo keliya, laakiin in badan ku filan ahaa. Taagan Jaime iyagoo madaxoodu uu qabtay Brienne sare ee Tarth ahaa. Waxay ahayd foolxun badan Cersei xusuusan. Waxaa u muuqatay in qof ama wax ka qaatay qaniinyada ka soo daanka. Your Malhotra tirada yaab leh ayaa waxaa ku labisan surwaalka, maaliyada iyo jaakada saanta. Uu feature iibsashada kali ah Cersei eegay la isku dar ah cajiib, cadho iyo nici. Cersei qoslay.

"Ma in si, aan marwada," Cersei tufay mariidka. "Haddaba maxaad halkan ayaad tahay? Ma waxaad halkan si ay u difaacaan ii sharaf Waxaan dhihi karaa, abuur, waxba qabin si ay u difaacaan."

Jaime ee daanka gacmaha aad u cadhaysan u soo muuqdaan wejigiisa. Jaime soo sara feedh iyo tiro yar oo dadka Cersei labaad mooday markay u sii socotay inay iyada ku garaacday. Brienne arkeen, oo waxay istaageen meel u dhaxaysa mataano ah. Si tartiib ah, gabadh of Tarth dhigay inuu gacmaha weyn ku Jaime.

"Waa arrin jirin, Jaime," Brienne dagan u yiri. "Waxay ma samayn karo dhibaato kasta."

Cersei ma aanan hubin waxa ku dhibaya isaga ka badan, maxaa yeelay raaxada Jaime Brienne ama ogaadeen in Jaime ayaa la xumeeyey oo ku hadlaya magaca ilmaha.

"Ma waa in ay hab in hadlay," James guryamaa.

"Nor aad," ayuu yiri Brienne. Cersei ma kaa gargaari kara laakiin aragto jaceyl ah oo ay kula hadleen oo u midba midka kale. Dhaqsoba ogaaday in Cersei ahaa eegaya qof qalaad. Jaime eegay, ka hadlay sida Jaime, laakiin Jaime ma ahaa.

Maya, waxay dhammaatay Jaime iyo Cersei Lannister hadda ahaa si fiican oo keliya run ahaantii.


End file.
